Miko
Miko is a fairly major character in the private rp server. She is one of the many characters to originate from AngelEye, the same facility that Abby came from. She is an avian-humanoid creature that lives in an area called the "mango den", found within Leviathan's mansion in the rainforest. She is owned by Inky_Fangs. Basic Info Her full name is Mikolene, though everyone else simply calls her Miko. She has chosen this name for herself. She is a 19 year old female human-avian lab hybrid, with some added mammal influences. There are many species of bird in her DNA. The most prominent is the princess parrot. However, she is mixed with other species, such as the harpy eagle, barn owl, pink robin and the pink-headed fruit dove. She is bisexual, though she typically leans more towards men. She often speaks in a very soft, gentle tone of voice. Appearance She is short, being only around 5 feet tall. She has a slim frame. Her skin is a light brown colour, and she has long, rounded elf-like ears sticking out of the sides of her head. She has a small pair of pink wings on her head too, though they are smaller than the main set and obviously cannot be used to achieve flight. She has a head of long hair, which is green but fades to pink at the tips. Her eyes are a bright red. She has patches of feathers on her cheeks, shoulders and back. She has a large pair of pink, feathered wings on her back. Miko wears a white, slightly baggy t-shirt with a cute peach milk carton design on the front. She wears a pair of shorts. Her legs take on the appearance of bird legs, ending in wickedly sharp talons. Her arms on the other hands are soft and fluffy from the elbows down, resembling cat paws almost. Her fingers are tipped with retractable claws and she has somewhat flat paw pads on her palms. She has a long, thin tail with a tuft of fur on the end. Personality Miko is generally a very shy and quiet girl, preferring to keep to herself and those she feels comfortable with. This shyness and quiet nature was brought about by her past in the lab and the frequent bullying she experienced there, both by the staff and her fellow subjects. When you get past her initial shell, however, she is incredibly friendly and affectionate and enjoys spending time with friends. She is naturally introverted. She can be easily frightened, especially by certain kinds of people. Due to her soft and kind personality she will often try to help in any way she can. However, this softness and fear can be a huge disadvantage to her as well, as she often runs from fights instead of engaging in them, and can feel guilt for hurting someone, even when they were attacking her. Relationships Leviathan- A very close friend. She regards him with great respect and adoration, as he was ultimately the one that rescued her, stopped her fate of being taken back to the facility, and healed and fed her back in the old, now demolished, castle. She trusts him to a great degree and feels very comfortable around him. Vordhrai- Yet another very close friend, Vordhrai and Miko met in the midst of a bat attack. She enjoys talking to him and spending time with him, and is visibly very relaxed and speaks in a much more comfortable manner when around him. Gamocles- Miko truly believes Gamocles/Dark Levi to be a close friend. She sympathized greatly with why he was 'evil', and went out of her way to try and talk to him and help comfort him. She enjoys his company and overall, finds him a good friend. Abilities, powers and weapons She has no powers. She is armed with talons, claws, sharp teeth. Her talons have an incredible grip strength, as she is part harpy eagle. Her notable abilities are flight and enhanced senses. She can fight on a basic level. She doesn’t have any special techniques and doesn’t fight often, as she doesn’t enjoy conflict. Backstory Like Abby, Miko came from AngelEye facility. Hatched from an egg and raised in cages, she barely ever got to use the wings she was born with. She always had the soft nature she had now. Due to this, she was made an easy target for bullying. She often got pushed out of the way of food by her fellow bird subjects, leaving her hungry much of the time. She was frequently shoved around and picked on by others. This only caused her to become more reclusive than she already had been. She was part of an avian team, intended to possibly used in the military for flight and air raids. She only escaped when a subject from the high danger zone escaped. She managed to run free, flying for only a short while before she was shot down, breaking her wings when she landed. With that avenue gone, she could only run. Being chased down through the forest, she was almost cornered and captured before Leviathan and a few of his friends stepped in, killed her attackers and brought her back to the castle where she was patched up and given food. Trivia/Extra Hobbies: Flying, Arial tricks, dancing, reading Likes: Mangos (favourite food), fruit, non-cloudy lemonade (favourite drink), cute stationary, soft blankets, plushies, making nests, scritches and being petted, things that make noises such as wind chimes, nature Dislikes: Tight restricting spaces, being roughly grabbed, shouting and being shouted at, crowds, needles, doctors, hospitals, having to take any form of medication * Despite having a diet of mostly fruit, she also eats insects and sometimes small animals such as mice. * Likes perching in trees * Can do mid-air flips and twirls * She actually has trouble with perceiving mirrors sometimes